The Mistake
by Yugi Soto
Summary: When I made up my mind to find my brother, I didn't know I could be the one to cause him so much heartache.


**Welcome to the story of Yugi Dragoneel. This was placed two months before the incident on Tenru Island. I won't go into too much detail but hear's something you should know: every time Yugi changes into something for a long period of time and then changes into something else, I'll be putting what transformation she did in () to let you know what happened.**

**Now please enjoy the first chapter of "The Mistake"**

_I never should have come. I knew I couldn't control who my magic effects but I came anyway. I shouldn't have followed them when i got that feeling but I came. Now their lives are in danger and all I'm doing is making it worse! I'm so sorry everyone! Please forgive me._

* * *

"Land ho! Magnolia within 500 meters of sight sir!"

I breathed out a large sigh of relief. I had swum as a fish beside this boat for months now, only occasionally changing into a bird to "barrow" food from the crew before changing into a fish again. I've followed the stories of a boy with rosy pink hair and incredible destructive fire magic. Sometimes people call him Salamander but, I know he's the one I'm looking for because he's also known as the Dragonslayer.

This trip has cost me a lot of trouble. Twice I lost sight of the boat, I was captured three times (once as a bird; twice as a fish) and was almost eaten just about every day! It was worth it though, I had finally reached Magnolia, the place where my brother lived.

After an hour or so, I found a quiet place to use my take-over magic to become a cat. As soon as my tail finished appearing, I went looking for the Fairy Tail guild. I knew my brother was here because from all the stories I heard, they all said the boy had a red guild mark on his arm. Whenever I asked what guild it was the answer was always the same, Fairy Tail.

Seeing as how I've never been in Magnolia before, you could guess I was lost pretty fast. Not one to lose hope quickly I continued looking, making myself even more lost. Soon my stomach began growling, turning into a howl not to long after. Lucky me I was in this market area with all kinds of food. I was heading towards this booth with these huge purple fruits that smelled like every berry in Forie combined when the overwhelming smell of my favorite food hit me. Wild camel legs! Yay!

I ran to dark corner by the booth. It would've made more sence to wait while the booth owner was busy to snag a leg but as it is, I was way hungry and not very patient soo…yeah. I jumped onto the booth and grabbed a leg in my teeth. I had to hold my head sideways because of how big it was. My mistake however was grabbing the biggest leg there.

The booth owner saw me just as I was about to make a quick get away and pulled my tail. He pulled so hard he made me drop the leg. In the case that there weren't many people around I would've used my take-over magic to become a mouse and get away but, I hate transforming in front of people. Long story short I got cocky and challenged another wizard to a match and lost, terribly. As punishment far go against his wishes Igneel forced me to keep cat whiskers and now they won't go away no matter what I become.

Lucky for me I saw a girl walking by. She looked about 17 or so and had her blonde hair pulled into two pony tails. By the huge smell of fish coming from her bag, I figured either bought that much fish because she loved fish or she had a cat; I went for the latter. Putting on the most helpless look I could muster, I mewed like kitten. At first she didn't even look my way, so mewed louder. Then louder and louder and even louder. By the time she looked my way, I was howling like a feral cat. I quickly calmed down and went back to the pitiful, helpless kitten. She walked my way and i started mewing again. You know what that idiot of a blonde did? She looked at me, then at the owner, then at me again and smiles petting me on the head! I'm in freaking pain and she thinks I'm this abusive booth owner's pet! I wanted to scratch her but held my claws.

Just as she turned away someone called out to her. This person was male but young, younger than the girl. He was very upset and kept yelling at her. The blonde girl then turned my way. I didn't even bother to act sweet in front her. To my surprise the girl looked behind me. She gasped in surprise to find the booth owner holding my tail.

She asked the guy what I, a sweet little cat, did. He didn't bother to tell her, he jut told her he was going to take care of me. The girl then offered to pay for anything I did. The booth owner I tried to steal his merchandise. Then the girl told the booth owner she would buy the leg I tried to get, from him. The guy still a held on to my tail but I felt his grip lessen which I guess, means he was thinking about it. After what felt like an entirety, I heard the owner tell the girl the leg would cost about 7500_**J.**_

I thought seemed like a fair price but the girl apparently didn't think so. She did this really stupid pose to make herself seem cuter. It made me want to scratch her even more because how stupid she looked. The owner was apparently a purve because he got all googly-eyed and lowered the price. So he let me go and the girl cradled me in her arms. She only payed 5600_**J **_for the leg in the end.

I wanted to run away as quick and far away as possible but one: I was in too much pain to run and two: this stupid blonde chick who saved my life had my food so I stayed with her.

We were a few meters away when I heard the sound of wings above us. I looked up to see a not a bird, but to see a cat. A little blue cat, with WINGS! Not only that but it started talking. If I hadn't been so shocked to see this cat talking and the girl talking back to him like it was the most normal thing in the world, I would've noticed the cat was the owner of the young boy's(well not boy I guess)voice.

While they talked, or more like while the cat insulted the girl, I scratched the girl. She yelped and dropped me as well as all of her groceries. Taking this chance I ran away as far as I could go. My tail had become a bothersome non stop throb and I was getting tired, not to mention still hungry; so I looked around for a place to rest. I came to this tree just a short walk from the road. Taking a leap, I climbed up to its thickest branch and layed down, panting, until I could catch my breath. Once my breathing had slowed down some I took a look at my tail. Though the throbbing had calmed down again, it still looked bad. The base my tailbone nearest my spine was off. I guess that guy pulled so hard, that he boke my tail.

There was nothing I could do other than lick at my tail to ease the pain. After licking at my tail until it became a small irritating throb, I decided to rest.

The last thing I remember was smelling the smell of camel legs and hearing the rush of wings as something flew by.


End file.
